


Why Declan Is a Cat Person

by Kirsch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pet Play, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsch/pseuds/Kirsch
Summary: A brutal realization of how utterly lonely Declan is drives him to adopt a pet. He realizes that adopting a spoiled catboy may not be as bad as he thought.





	Why Declan Is a Cat Person

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is.. The product of binge reading too much alpha/omega fics. I haven't used this account in years and I'm on mobile so I'm sorry if the format is janky, I'll try to fix that but I have no clue how to work this using my phone. Hopefully you can enjoy this short 'n sweet piece of literature I wrote purely because I was bored and inspired. I make mistakes while looking over my shit. If there's a grammatical error feel free to rip me a new asshole so I can fix it, thanks.

Declan sat in his home mulling over his most recent family dinner. It had gone as usual with the casual bragging and semi-faked accomplishments, but there was one accomplishment his brother had bragged about that finally irked declans interest.  
"How are things at home?" His mother had asked, a subtle yet barely warming tone. It was if his mother had set off a bomb at the fancy restaurant table, his brothers face contorting into one of glee and smugness.  
  
"I'm glad you asked mother. I almost forgot to tell you this, but I adopted a little puppy girl." His brother went on and on to his mother about how the puppy girl was so attentive and cleaned the house, how he was going to keep her along with his own wife. Although not mentioned, declan knew his brother was the type of asshole to mate with both of them. Declan rolled his eyes, but stabbed his steak with added anger. He couldn't explain why he was angry. He didnt envy his brothers scummy lifestyle or the fact he had two sex toys. He didnt realize until he was at home the next morning, sitting on his couch in a painfully silent house. The silence ate at declan until he realized he wanted a pet. With a pet, he wouldn't have to turn the TV on just to hear noise. With a pet, he wouldn't have to worry about eating out alone. He couldn't remember the last time he had someone roaming his house with him.  
  
Declans past romances were all the same. They were exciting at first but with time declan couldn't stand them. The ones that didnt want just sex just wanted money. Declan figured that if finding mates wasn't working out, then perhaps he'd buy one. He pulled his laptop onto his lap as he relaxed into his couch. Declan explored breeder sites looking for pets being sold, read up on owning pets, and even watched some videos on it too. Other from the copious amounts of owner x pet porn, he actually learned a lot about being an owner. Declan settled on kittens too, he thought perhaps a kitten might fit his personality best.  
  
After searching for about three days, declan stumbled onto a rare breeding site. He grinned with smug satisfaction. Money was of no concern to him considering his hefty pay. Pride ran through him as he thought about how his brothers face would look after hearing declan brag about having an obedient and extremely rare kitten. He excitedly searched the site and found a seller that caught his eye. They were selling one kitten, its pictures all over the screen. The pictures included baby pictures of the little kitten curled up to pictures of him now at 16. He decided to read.  
  
Name: Kolechia  
Breed: Munchkin; Purebred  
Age: 16 years  
Fur Color: Blue  
Bred: No  
Trained: No  
Height: 3'7  
Weight: 76 pounds  
Price: $3,500  
Comes with: Blankets, Bottle, A few sets of clothes, and a few toys.  
Things to know: Kolechia is a little grumpy at first but takes time to settle in. Used to being spoiled and needs a little extra time training.  
  
Declans grin only widened. Kolechia was perfect. He was absolutely gorgeous with his long white hair with blue tips, his fluffy blue tail, his innocent greyish blue eyes, and girly figure. Although, he was very young and not trained at all. Declans interest peaked and he figured he'd love a good challenge. After a phone call and two days, a very fancy limo was pulling up in front of declans home. He opened the door and watched as two servants got out of the car and fiddled with something in the back of the limo. A woman clad in a very expensive looking dress got out and walked over to him, shaking his hand. "You must be Declan, correct?"  
"I am, nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too. I was a little worried your house might.. Not live up to my kittens standards but you do indeed seem to be very well off. Can we speak in your livingroom?" Declans mind boggled as to why it mattered if his house was big and elaborate, but brushed it aside quickly. It was probably just the owner being a little snobby for her kitten. He led her into his living room and the two began to chat.  
  
"As you may have noticed, Kolechia is different than other kittens. He's been raised in a very wealthy household and was always very spoiled. He has to drink all of his drinks from his little bottle with the rubber tip he chews on, he's never grown out of it and refuses to drink from another glass. He expects you to feed, dress, and clean him. Oh and he hates being lonely. You'll have to share your own bed with him and keep him occupied while you're at work. He's known to have fits." Declan stared at her. He didnt expect a kitten to be so picky but he didnt much mind it.  
"Alright. I think I can handle him."  
She raised an eyebrow at declans confident answer.  
  
"You're probably wondering about his sexual activities as well. He had his first heat a week ago. We gave him heat blockers and that was that. He's completely inexperienced. Be careful with him, do something he doesn't like and you might get bit or clawed."  
Declan smiled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." Declan almost forgot about that aspect of being an owner. Most owners had sex with them, but not all. He figured that if everything worked out, kolechia might actually be a potential mate for him.  
  
"Please treat him well. I know he's your first pet so if you have any questions or problems please dont hesitate to call." Declan nodded at her as he heard the servants bring in a little box of toys, a folded blanket, and two baby bottles with rubber tips. After shaking each others hands again, they headed to the entrance of his house to watch the servants lift a pillow with kolechia on it, curled up. His face held a calm expression as he napped away, his fluffy tail lazily flopped over his body. He felt his chest swell with pride from finally owning such a pretty kitten. He led the servants to his bedroom and watched as they lowered kolechia onto the large bed. He followed them back downstairs to say their goodbyes before returning upstairs to sit next to kolechia.  
  
His eyes stayed locked on him, examining the small details of the kitten. He wore a small sweater with shorts and his ears were pierced with hearts. His hair was well groomed and perfectly straight. He seemed to be kneading the pillow and squeezing it. I should probably wake him up so I can introduce him, he thought before grabbing him and shaking him gently. Little did declan know he'd find out a rule his past owner forgot to mention. Kolechias eyes flew open and he smacked declan across the face, immediately trying to flail and claw him. Never catch kolechia off guard. Declan groaned as kolechia scrambled to the other side of the bed and hissed at him. Declan got up and contained his anger by letting it all out in a hearty sigh.  
"Calm down buddy, I'm your new owner. You're in my bedroom." kolechia stared at him through narrowed eyes.  
"Declan?" Declan gave him a friendly smile, relieved his past owner at least informed him a little about declan.  
"Yeah." kolechia looked around a bit before commenting.  
"Poor." he hopped off the bed and left to explore the house. Declan walked after him.  
"Actually I make a lot of money. I'm from a wealthy family. I'm not sure why I'm trying to defend myself against a puny little kitty." His kitten shot him a dirty look and crossed his arms.  
"Mean too."  
"No I'm not the one with a rotten attitude. Go sit in the living room."  
"Carry me!"  
"Can I get a please?"  
"No you can't."  
"Then I won't pick you up." The kitty stomped his feet and threw a little tantrum.  
"Fine, please! Carry me now!" Declan scooped him up and carried him to the couch.  
  
Days went on like this. Declan took three days off of work to help kolechia get settled in and try to adapt to his little quirks and snarky attitude. Declan barely managed to get kolechia to say please before he demanded things. They slept in the same bed but kolechia would swat at him if he so much as rolled near him in his sleep. Declan was only woken up once by a hand to the face at 1am.  
  
He figured some sort of punishment should be implemented for his kittens rotten mood. The last day declan was home alone with kolechia, he decided to take action. Kolechia had thrown an absolute shit fit. After demanding to get ice cream from the freezer and being told no because he didnt finish his dinner, kolechia threw his toys everywhere. He hissed at declan and stomped around like he owned the place. Declans face contorted into a look of pure rage as he snagged kolechia up and laid him over his lap after sitting on the sofa. With one swift movement he undid his belt and yanked it off. Kolechia, not being used to punishment, was in shock. His eyes widened and he squirmed.  
  
"W-wait" he used a soft tone declan had never heard come from the kitten. Instead of his usual scowl, kolechia looked like declan blew his mind. Too angry to care, declan brought the belt together to fold it and began to bring it down hard across his ass. Kolechias tail shot straight up from the first smack. He squealed. "No no let me go-" Declan continued to crack the belt against his backside, four days worth of frustration being taken out on the kitten.  
"Apologize for being disobedient and I stop."  
"No I-" declan interrupted him with a few more hard whips. "I'm sorry for being bad! I'm sorry!" His ears went back. As promised, declan stopped, his arm mid-air.  
"You're sorry for acting like a spoiled brat?"  
"Yes!"  
"You aren't going to claw me and order me around?"  
"No!" Satisfied with his answers, he set the belt down.  
"Unlike your old owner, I will punish you for trying to act like that, understand? You listen to my rules, kolechia. You obey me." Declan felt his chest rumble as he leaned in kolechias ear and growled to him in a low voice. He felt the kitten tremble on his lap and his ears flick with interest. Declan slowly grinned as he realized kolechia had a soft spot for being put in his place, as most omegas do. He figured marking his kitten would not only make him a little more submissive but it would also defer any other alphas from trying to break in while he was gone at work.. As his mind drifted, he let out an angry snarl. Kolechia yelped, snapping declan out of it. He suddenly pulled kolechia into a sitting position and sniffed him until he found his sweet spot. He bit his neck, his sharp kanines sinking in. Kolechia face heated up as a blush spread across his cheeks. His tail flicked and ears twitched in bliss. Although slightly surprised kolechia didnt put up a fight, declan grabbed his hips and continued to bite and suck on the sweet gland. Kolechia mewed at him in embarrassment and grabbed his shoulders for support, his arms a little shaky. After a bit declan finally pulled off to admire the new, and very noticeable, mate mark.  
"Meanie.." Kolechia murmured at him and shoved his face against declans chest to nonchalantly inhale his scent.  
"Here, you can mark me too." Declan turned his head a little to expose his neck. His kitten lifted his head and gently nipped at his neck with his small little cat fangs. Satisfied with the tiny bite, kolechia curled up on his lap. Declan grinned down at him to relish in the beggining of a new calmer and loving pet. He looked forward to a full nights rest.  
  
The next day declan had a permanent smile on his face. Instead of his usual look of boredom, he had a new aura of excitement. He had four coworkers comment on his new attitude. Even his usual road rage on his way home from work had completely vanished. Declan opened his front door and walked in, peeking his head into the living room. As he had hoped, kolechia was on the couch suckling away on the bottle while completely swaddled in two blankets and surrounded in big pillows. He was occupied watching TV. Declan headed in to greet him.  
"Hey aren't you too old for that?" He asked playfully. Kolechia stuck his tongue out in response, his ears flicking. Declan had solved the separation issues for kolechia by rubbing himself all over the blankets and pillows, giving kolechia a bottle no matter how weird it felt to do so, turned on the TV to occupy him, and constrained him with the blanket and pillows to make sure he felt safe. Apperantly it worked, but declan could tell he exited a few times to get snacks declan approved and use the bathroom. "Come give me a welcome home kiss." Declan kneeled to the ground, watching as kolechia struggled to exit the makeshift fort and bolt over. He leaned close and pecked his cheek, his tail lashing.  
  
"Hi." He looked up at his owner with playful eyes.  
"Meet me in our bedroom, I have a surprise for you." Declan stood and left his kitten. Once in the bedroom he swapped into some sweatpants and a comfortable T-shirt. He grabbed the small bag of gummy worms from his jacket pocket and tossed it on the bed. About two minutes later kolechia came in and climbed on the bed, squeaking with bright eyes as he spotted the gummy worms. Declan collapsed on the bed. At first, declan didnt think he'd spend the only time he was away from kolechia constantly thinking about him. He also didnt think he'd remember kolechias little ramblings early in the morning about how he loved gummy worms as he waited for his master to wake up. A lot about declans life of solitude had changed. Never before had he had someone to actually worry about and feel the urge to care for.  
  
"Hey, how about you repay me by letting me teach you how to kiss? Have you kissed someone before?"  
"Of course I have.." Kolechia huffed with his cheeks puffed out. After seeing declan grin in disbelief, he decided to drop the act."No.. I wanna learn."  
"Good boy." Declan sat up and watched kolechia crawl over to get closer until kolechia was sitting on his lap. He stared at his owners face, taking in his appearance. His short brown hair with fiery red eyes struck kolechia as handsome, not including the fact a "proper" kitten like kolechia practically drooled at the sight of tattoos. Kolechia suddenly remembered all the time he spend rubbing declans tribal tattoos in wonder. Declan snapped to get his attention, making him blush from getting caught staring.  
  
"All you have to do is press your lips to mine and follow along to what I do." Declan wrapped his arms around his kittens waist and pressed forward until their lips touched. They closed their eyes and began to kiss at a slow and gentle pace, enjoying the warmth their close encounter generated. Kolechia seemed at ease with his ears flicking. Declan focused on speeding up the kiss and making it a bit rougher. He loved the way kolechia's plush lips felt against his own. He heard his kitten let out a mew against his lips and instantly began to force his tongue into his pets mouth. Kolechias tail flicked in curiosity as he began to gently suck on his owners warm and wet tongue. Heat pooled in the kittens stomach as he sucked on it harder. They kissed for a few minutes longer before pulling away to take a breather. Declan did his best to hide his semi-boner in his sweatpants.  
  
"Hey you did a pretty good job. I say you earned those gummy worms." Kolechia purred at him for the first time, his eyes filled with admiration.  
"Thank you.." He snatched the bag of gummy worms and tore it open with his claws, shoving a few in his mouth. Declan watched and thought of what else he should slowly introduce to kolechia.  
  
Three weeks passed before Declan decided he should show his kitten the wonders of sexual activities. After speaking with kolechias last owner to get specific details about any medical problems and advice on how to implement those types of activities into their relationship, she advised declan to wait a week before showing kolechia what to do to himself. She informed him that his wonderful kitten would be entering heat. In her exact words she reccomended he "show him how to blow his owner lol", and that was a suggestion Declan couldn't refuse. He waited until kolechia was in bed with him, getting ready to sleep.  
"Hey cuddle bug, I have something else to teach you."  
Kolechia cuddled up against declan and stared at him with wide, innocent eyes.  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want to show you how to give me a blowjob." Kolechia eagerly nodded, unsure of what a "blowjob" was. "Alright then, get between my legs." He hopped his way between his laying owner's legs and waited patiently. Declan stared at him as he pulled his sweatpants and boxers down just enough to free his soft cock. His kitten mewed and gave it a glare. "What's that look for?"  
"Bigger than mine." He huffed as declan laughed at him.  
"Sorry to tell you this buddy but it gets even bigger. I want you to lick and suck on it alright?" Spotting his pets worried look, he quickly reassured him. "Hey it'll be okay. I'll guide you, just don't bite or use your teeth in any way." Kolechia hesitantly leaned close and poked the head with his rough tongue. He purred and gained the courage to slowly push the tip in his mouth and suckle on it gently. Declan mentally praised him for not using his teeth. He watched as kolechia closed his eyes and seemed to be enjoying himself, meanwhile kolechia was inhaling his alphas strong scent. His face grew red as he ran his rough tongue over the slit in complete bliss. He felt his own cock twitch in excitement. Declan shifted a little as he felt his dick harden completely and swell to its full length in his kittens mouth. Wanting more, declan grabbed a handful of kolechias hair and began to force him down. Kolechia made a "murr" sounding noise in caution as he was slowly forced to take more of his cock into his mouth. His tail lashed as he eagerly sucked on it, his tongue rubbing right under the head.  
  
"Damn.." Declan sighed in pleasure and watched as he suddenly forced the leaking head of his length down his throat. He held kolechia still as he sputtered and panicked. "Hey hey its okay, relax. Just swallow and keep sucking." After a few reassuring pets and ear scratches from his owner, he swallowed around it. Declan let out an involuntary groan as he felt his throat clench around his pulsing cock. Kolechias ears twitched in satisfaction and allowed his master to force him to bob his head up and down. His owners fingers gripped his hair tighter as he throatfucked him. Kolechia obediently allowed him to continue until he was panting. "Kitten I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum but I want you to taste it okay?" Kolechia nodded the best he could as declan pulled a little of his length out of his mouth until the head was against his tongue. A few pumps and declan was orgasming, letting out an animalistic growl as he came hot cum on kolechias tongue. His kitten suckled on the head a little before pulling off once he felt like he got all of his owners semen. "Good boy.." Declan watched as he played with his cum in his mouth for a little before swallowing it all, proudly opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Declan could only grin and hug him tightly.  
  
"Do you love me?" Kolechia suddenly asked, his eyes sparkling as he stared up at declan. Declan thought for a moment.  
"Before I adopted you, I was lonely. I hated almost everything and I didnt understand how people could care about others so deeply. Now when I leave your side, all I can think about is you. I remember all your quirks and little details about you. You're my mate now and I can't imagine being without you again." Declan looked down to see his kitten sniffling and crying, his ears back. "Hey what's wrong?!" He asked in panic.  
"I-I was so bad.. And y-you should hate me but you spent time with me!" He whimpered and spoke the best he could between the sniffles. "I love my master so much I miss you all day... I-i watch the love shows because I miss you." Love shows? Declan thought for a bit before realizing kolechia meant those cheesy romance soap opera type shows. Most of all he was genuinely surprised that kolechia went from a total fireball to a lovey emotional mess. Declan gave him a gentle smile and cradled him.  
  
A week came and went quicker than declan had expected. During that time he made sure to take his kitten out to proper dates. They had gone to an aquarium and declan swore he'd never seen kolechia happier than when he was holding hands with him, his eyes sparkling as he watched the fish swim over them in the aquarium tank ceiling extension. Declan learned what kolechia ate and didnt eat very quickly after he introduced him to actual seafood, which he had promptly spat out on the restaurant floor. Even though his attitude changed, his picky pallet remained. Lastly, declan took him out on a shopping spree. He felt like a servant carrying around twelve bags filled with toys and clothes. Although it was a busy week, he was glad to see kolechia so comfortable at home. However with these feelings came extreme worry. Being away from his mate made declan very worried. The slightest bruise or paper cut inflicted on kolechia reduced him into a worried mess, so when kolechia started to overheat, it was no surprise declan would be hawking over him.  
  
"Does anything hurt? I need details kolechia. Tell me everything. Are you seriously okay? I can call the hospital." Declan stood over kolechia who was sprawled out on their bed.  
"I dont know.. It doesn't hurt, I'm just hot." Kolechia panted as declans eyes widened.  
"Shit, you know what? I think you're starting your heat. Huh.. Didn't think its been a week yet."  
"Nng, I need my pills. Mom would give me pills and it went away."  
"Actually I'm gonna help you get over your heat a special way. I think you're gonna like it." Kolechias tail instantly twitched in interest as his heat began to hit full force, slick leaking down his thighs and his scent flooding the room. "Holy hot damn." Declan exclaimed as he inhaled his mates sweet scent, smelling the scent of soft lavender and buttermilk icing.  
  
"Hurryy" kolechia whined in a tone declan had never heard before, it was full of ergency but at the same time extremely submissive. His voice had a soft edge to it. Declan suddenly recalled kolechia acting a lot softer that past week as well, almost like he had a mothers touch to everything he did. Declan wanted to smack himself for not picking up on the signs of an incoming heat sooner.  
"Go ahead and undress. I'll take care of it." Declan ordered. Kolechia immediately obeyed, pulling off his sweater and shorts at a remarkable pace. His owner thought to himself as kolechia struggled taking off his lacy white panties. Declan hadn't done a ton of research on the whole "heat" aspect of owning a pet. He knew the basics: uncontrollable lust, a sudden mushroom cloud of pheromones, and an ocean of slick. Fertility rates skyrocket and motherly instincts begin to slowly kick in, causing them to crave being bred. When declan looked back at kolechia he found him completely bare and laying on his back, his legs spread to present himself to his owner.  
  
"Please!" The kitten begged with sincerity, his small prick already leaking precum and standing erect at a good three and a half inches. His owner stared at him for a second to take in his raw beauty before yanking off his own clothes. He couldn't help but feel a hot pulse of pleasure run from his spine all the way down to his cock, making it twitch in interest. Once he was naked he crawled on the bed to join his squirming lover. As he got closer his head swam with euphoria, all he could think about was the kitten in front of him and how hard he'd love to fuck him into their bed. A devilish grin spread across his face as he realized that was ample time to get a little revenge on kolechia.  
  
"Kolechia, I'll make you feel better only if you promise to call me daddy from now on, okay?"  
"Yes yes! I'll do it!" His restless kitten whimpered out.  
"Promise?"  
"Yes!"  
"Yes who?" Declan could see his mates face completely flush from his strong heat.  
"Yes daddy!" Kolechia gasped out. His owner chuckled.  
"Alright, I have to prep you first. I'm gonna make sure my dick will fit. I want you to beg for me to breed you while I do it. Stop begging and I stop. Cum and I punish you." Kolechia could only give out a weak whimper in response and a violent nod. He wiggled his hips to give his master better access to his leaking hole. Declan grabbed his own length and began pumping it as he pressed a finger to kolechias soft pink entrance. Kolechia let out an impatient mew and pushed himself down, forcing the tip of his finger inside. His entrance immediately sucking it in more. Declan smiled in awe. "Damn are you excited."  
  
"P-please daddy I want more!" His mewls got louder as declan added a second finger. Declan wondered how the hell he'd fit his dick in a hole so small it made his fingers look big. Squeezing his throbbing dick, he watched as kolechia tried to desperately move himself up and down on his fingers. Declan curled his fingers to prevent his lover from moving. "Please please! I need you!" He couldn't resist his kitten, so he uncurled his fingers and pushed them in as deep as he could, rubbing around to find his sweet spot. After he found it he rubbed the pads of his fingers right on the swollen sweet spot. His kitten let out an extremely lewd sounding moan, a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. His tail was rapidly lashing. His owner could feel a new gush of slick run down his palm and wrist.  
  
"I think I've toyed with you enough. Ready?" He asked as he scissored his fingers, a swift swat to his arm from kolechias tail confirming. Declan slid his fingers out and watched as slick squirted out. He rubbed the remaining slick from his fingers onto his now leaking and flushed cock. He slid between kolechias legs and lined up with kolechias somehow adorable hole. "You better beg for my children." Declan warned with an excited growl before grabbing his hips and pushing the head against him.  
  
He made sure to be careful as he slowly pushed inside him, watching his swollen cock sink inch by inch into his kitten. He got halfway before kolechia clung to him, wrapping his arms and legs around the bigger alpha the best he could. Kolechia shoved his face in his neck to inhale his alphas strong scent, soothing him from the burn of getting stretched. Declan growled and sharply thrusted the rest of his dick inside of him. Kolechia screamed in pleasure from the sudden forceful loss of his virginity. His eyes squeezed shut in pain. Declan licked his mate mark to calm him down as he moved his hips, forcing his entire length out before forcing it all the way in.  
  
Kolechias body was wracked with trembles from each thrust, the pleasure soon consuming everything and pushing out his pain. He began to mew in ecstasy as his alpha held him down and roughly pounded him into their bed, causing it to squeak. The kitten mustered up the strength to finally become vocal. "D-daddy I want your b-babies! Please c-cum in me and get me p-pregnant!" kolechia moaned out desperately as his first orgasm washed over him. He let out a high pitched squeak as slick gushed all over declans lower body and cum dripped from his small dick. Declan, who was worked up to the point of panting, was deep in concentration. His alpha instincts took over and made him drive his cock as deep as possible into his lover. Each squeeze of kolechias soft and slick coated walls edged him on further.  
Declan could feel claws rake down the sides of his back and he let out a feral sounding snarl. His mind swarmed with kolechias scent and the urge to spill his seed deep inside of him, making him swollen with children. His kittens desperate begging and squeals of bliss snapped him back to reality. He looked into his lovers now open eyes. They were full of nothing but love and pure affection. Declan returned the gaze and kissed him deeply. He began to thrust in and out even faster, picking up speed as he neared his orgasm. Their wet slaps echoed throughout the quiet room. After a few more minutes of slamming his cock right against his kittens sweet spot, the couple came in unison. As kolechia squirmed and came on their stomachs, declan held his lower body still. His knot was completely swollen and plugged kolechia up as hid hot semen gushed inside of him. His kitten felt it travel up into his body and purred loudly in satisfaction. Declan bit his mate mark in proud ownership.  
  
The rest of that week consisted purely of sex. Neither of them left the house. The few breaks they did take from sex was to either to quickly eat or bathe, which they usually ended up fucking in the tub anyways. After the week had passed, they were completely worn out. Declan usually laid around watching TV while kolechia was at his side gorging on sweets. The couple felt closer than ever from their "bonding excursion". Declan felt like they were a married couple more than anything. Kolechias attitude was now nonexistent and was replaced with a motherly instinct. Kolechia was now helping around the house and insisted on having his alpha rub his stomach every five seconds. Months passed and declan was already adjusted to his comfy lifestyle. Besides his motherly attitude, kolechias separation issues skyrocketed but declan loved his mates dependency on him. Even his nickname stuck and his kitten solely referred to him as "daddy". However, to quell his separation issues while his alpha was at work, declan decided he'd drop him off at one of the many daycares around their home. Omegas usually went to daycares to work or just play with the babies to soothe their urge to become mothers. As months passed, kolechia was way too round to be running after kids and his mate was forced to take time off of work to be with him.  
  
"But daddy I want to go-"  
"No, you're staying inside and resting. For gods sake your stomach is almost as big as you." He teased, earning a stuck out tongue from kolechia. "Relax, I'll take care of anything you need."  
"Thank you.." Kolechia replied with a relaxed sigh. Not taking care of everything seemed foreign to the omega ever since his heat. He began to think about his heat with declan. The whole week had been amazing. Ever since he became pregnant he wasn't experiencing heats, but that didnt mean they weren't have sex. However even them having sex was a rare occasion. "Don't you think we should have more.. Mating sessions?" Declan smiled at his mates reluctancy to just call it a lewd name.  
"Sure. I thought maybe you wouldn't want to."  
"I want to!" Kolechia blushed after hearing the desperate tone of his voice. His owner just laughed.  
"You know what? I'll make up for it by just treating you this time." Kolechia's tail wiggled in excitement and sprawled out on his back. Declan grinned and eyed his mate up hungrily. His pet was slightly different than he used to be. As usual with omegas who go through pregnancy, their body goes through certain changes. Kolechias body was now much more curvy, his hips deliciously squeezable during sex. His chest was now swollen with milk and very sensitive to the touch. Declan couldn't help but undress him with impatience to run his hands up and down his soft and naked body.  
  
Kolechia purred and slowly moved his hips to tempt his alpha, his sweet scent filling the air around them. Declan crawled over him and leaned down to eagerly lick at his nipples. His kitten reached down to run his hands through his hair. Declan began to suck on one of his buds and was rewarded with sweet milk. The taste was soft and creamy, tasting faintly of buttercream icing just like his scent. Kolechia seemed to be enjoying himself, letting out soft moans with his ears flicking. Declan sucked harder until he squirmed under him. He felt his kitten grip his hair and tug gently, urging him to drink more. He gladly complied and gulped down mouthfuls of milk before pulling back. He stared into his mates eyes and licked his lips.  
  
"C-can you lick down there daddy?" Kolechia whimpered softly and spread his legs, showing off his wet entrance. Declan swelled with pride, pulling kolechias legs on either shoulder. He presses his face against him and slowly dragged his tongue over his mates entrance, feeling as kolechia tried to get his tongue to go inside.  
"Greedy little hole." He growled before lapping at it a few more times, cleaning up the copious amount of sweet slick. Declan closed his eyes and began to push his warm tongue slowly into him. Kolechia instantly tightened up around his tongue and purred as he felt it wiggle and lick his soft walls. Warm saliva from his lover slowly ran out of his hole. Declan pushed his tongue in and out, making sure to wiggle and move it around as much as possible to make his lover stir. He opened his eyes to see his omega, swollen with babies, jerking off his small cock as he pushed down on his tongue. A few more minutes was all it took for kolechia to rub the slit and cum all over his hand. Declan took his sweet time licking up all of the cum and slick before speaking to him. "Damn are you hot." Kolechia giggled and cuddled up to his lover, blushing from his compliment.  
  
"Uhm.. I have a question. A few months ago, after you got me.. I heard you say something about wanting to brag about me to your brother. Did you actually ever do it?" He purred softly to him, cooing and playing with his hair. Declans eyes widened in sudden realization.  
".... I may have totally forgot about that."  
  
And thus declan realized that having a mate offered so many more benefits than just bragging rights.


End file.
